Pacto
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/ Notas. Cada propuesta que Yamato le hacía todavía le producía cierta angustia, cierto temor. Pero Mei, al igual que él, no dejaba de intentarlo...


_**Disclaimer: Suki-tte ii na yo y sus personajes son propiedad de Hazuki Kanae**_

_Hola, muchas gracias por entrar aquí n.n Se trata de una escena muy sencilla entre estos dos deliciosos jóvenes que me han hecho pasar un lindo rato contemplando su peculiar historia de amor._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Pacto**

* * *

Cuando sonó el clic, Mei se crispó.

-Otra vez, ¡no estaba sonriendo!

-¡Pero si saliste bien!

Yamato le mostró la fotografía en la pantalla del móvil sonriendo con satisfacción. Por más que la joven insistiera, para él la toma había sido perfecta.

Todavía le asombraba el hecho de que no se hubiesen fotografiado juntos con sus móviles. Ni bien advirtió el detalle, Yamato la obligó a posar con él aunque la luz del atardecer no ayudara mucho y todavía vistieran el uniforme de la escuela. Mei al principio se sintió avergonzada, pero terminó por acceder.

-Ahora hagamos una promesa –dijo él.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa? ¿Por qué debemos prometer algo? –masculló la joven.

-Porque es lo que hacen las parejas –argumentó Yamato con simpleza.

Mei lo miró con una extraña mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad. Vivían día a día aprendiendo a ser de a dos, tarea nada fácil por cierto. Con cada nueva instancia que surgía ella se sobresaltaba, aún tenía serias dificultades para dominar su inseguridad. Esta vez, la palabra _promesa_ la puso en guardia más que en otras ocasiones.

Pese a notarlo, Yamato no perdió la sonrisa. Conocía lo aprensiva que podía llegar a ser Mei con cada propuesta suya, y aunque la perspectiva de una promesa a él le parecía de lo más natural, seguramente la otra estaría devanándose los sesos para tratar de entender de qué se trataba. Y eso, lejos de fastidiarlo, le divertía.

Mei era un desafío constante, era _su_ desafío. Jamás se rendiría con ella.

-Sacándonos fotografías con nuestros móviles parecemos una pareja moderna común y corriente –señaló él-. Pero hete aquí que ahora se me ocurre ser como un novio de los de antes, de esos que prometían cosas, ¡y mi chica me mira con recelo!

-Por eso mismo no me convence la idea –dijo Mei-. Estos ya no son tiempos de promesas. Una promesa es algo que queda fijado, es una responsabilidad, pero hoy en día ya _nadie_ sostiene un compromiso hacia _nada_, ni siquiera con el amor.

Esta vez a Yamato le chocaron un poco sus palabras. Mei lo notó y de inmediato se arrepintió por haber sido tan brusca.

-Lo siento… sin ofender –aclaró por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio, apenada.

Entonces el chico volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué debería hacer con una novia tan desconfiada? –se burló.

-¿E-eh? –tartamudeó ella, sintiéndose en falta. Luego, negando con torpes movimientos de su cabeza y de sus brazos, intentó enmendar la situación-. ¡P-por supuesto que no desconfío de ti! ¡N-no quise decir eso! ¡Jamás tendría dudas contigo, ni de nosotros! ¡Nunca las tuve!

Ahora Yamato la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Q-quiero decir… -Mei se cortó, desolada. De pronto, el otro se echó a reír. La joven puso los brazos en jarra y lo encaró con enojo-. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! –exclamó él, enjugándose una lágrima de tanto que se reía.

Mei se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. Con el semblante torcido en una rencorosa mueca, se limitó a esperar a que ese absurdo acceso de risa finalizara. Absurdo para ella, claro. Y así como se inició, así cesó, y de repente tenía a Yamato mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada que la vencía, con esa actitud que la enamoraba.

-Hagamos la promesa –dijo él con resolución. Mei se quedó muda-. Prometamos sobre nuestras fotografías que seguiremos intentándolo, que seguiremos conociéndonos, que jamás nos rendiremos. Prometamos que pase lo que pase no nos separaremos por nada que no tenga que ver con nuestros propios sentimientos y decisiones, que no dejaremos que nadie intervenga en nuestro mundo. Prometamos que insistiremos hasta el final, Mei.

Hubo en su voz tan dulce determinación, hubo en sus ojos tanta subyugadora confianza, que Mei aún permaneció estática mirándolo como una boba. Es que así se sentía con él muchas veces, como una chiquilla tonta que tal vez nunca estaba a su altura, una chiquilla que quizá distaba de haber alcanzado la madurez suficiente para seguir jugando al amor.

Aunque sabía muy bien que el amor no era un juego… Pero a veces resultaba algo tan cálido, que asustaba. A Mei, en ocasiones, el amor la amedrentaba un poco.

Yamato vio todas esas dudas reflejadas en sus ojos. Y una vez más, absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía, aceptó el desafío.

-¿Podemos hacer esa promesa, Mei? ¿Podemos comportarnos como dos novios de otra época? ¿Me dejas hacerlo contigo? Sólo contigo me siento seguro de poder lograrlo.

Mei titubeaba. La cosa se había puesto demasiado intensa entre ellos, sentía calor en el rostro. Ella quería, realmente _quería_ intentarlo. ¡Se trataba de Yamato!

-Eres mi novia, Mei –continuó él, tomándola de las manos-, sin embargo a veces creo que con eso no es suficiente. –Ella lo miró con incredulidad. Yamato, en cambio, sonreía.- ¿Por qué no te conviertes también en mi aliada? Ya sé: en lugar de una promesa, ¡hagamos un pacto!

La joven se sintió sobrecogida. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, sus miedos actuaban como una lluvia de dardos que la zaherían y angustiaban. Pero realmente lo quería, era lo que más quería hacer en el mundo, en ese instante, bajo ese cielo apagándose.

Tenía que armarse de valor y aceptarlo antes de que la oscuridad de la noche los sorprendiese. Porque sólo después de pactar ya no le temería a la incertidumbre del porvenir, ni a las sombras, ni a la nada. Después de pactar, ya no estaría sola.

-Sí –murmuró mirándose las manos entrelazadas con las suyas-, sí, hagamos el pacto. Seguiré peleando, seguiré tratando, intentaré el amor contigo hasta el final. Seré tu aliada, Yamato.

Jamás hubo palabras más reconfortantes para los oídos de un enamorado.


End file.
